


The Palm Branch|棕榈枝

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: A medical student recalls a foreign doctor he met during a typhus outbreak.
Kudos: 1





	The Palm Branch|棕榈枝

——尊敬的神甫，我有个问题想不通。

如果一个人不信上帝，但是却行高尚的善事……那么，他在结束了尘世的生命之后，灵魂能够升入天国吗？

……不，这不是我自己的事情。我并没有怀疑过——啊，我想我还是从头给您说说我为什么会被这个问题困扰好了。

您记得去年爆发的斑疹伤寒吧。那时候我还在实习，医院里的人手严重不足，所有的医生和护士都连轴转也根本忙不过来，有那么多、那么多的人在发着高烧、在痛苦地呻吟、在……死去，现在想起来仍然觉得好像是一场噩梦。

我因为过去曾经生活在布列斯劳——我是说，弗罗茨瓦夫——的缘故，会讲德语；所以我的导师W.教授安排我去给一位德国来的医师J.先生做助手，同时也做翻译。

J.先生倒不是W.教授的老相识。我问过J.先生，他以前甚至从来没有来过这里，只是受朋友之托过来办点事——不过我想，在陌生的城市里遇到一个能和你讲同一种语言的人应该挺容易熟稔起来的？我是说，W.教授好像有不少亲戚在奥地利，所以也是讲德语的，只是在大学里不太用得上而已。总之，原本只是打算在这里短暂停留的J.先生在听说了医院面临的困境之后留了下来，说愿意让自己多年行医的经验派上一些用场。

……我其实有点怕J.先生。倒不是说他对我这个临时的助手颐指气使或者怎么样——他说话挺和颜悦色的——可我还是会在他面前不自觉地拘谨起来。大概也是因为我和J.先生相处的时间总共也就不到一个月吧。

不过J.先生的医术确实十分精湛。我毕竟也是跟着W.教授学了那么些年的，虽说还远远没有那样的本事，但是多少也知道一位好医生应当有些什么样的素养。我想，J.先生在自己的家乡应当也是一位受人尊敬和爱戴的医生，就好像这里由他负责的病人们都纷纷怀着感激对他说“上帝保佑您，好医生”那样。

可J.先生对此的态度却似乎是……不置可否的？或者说他……并不是很在意那些祝愿？我原先以为这是因为他不懂波兰语，不知道那些得到他救治的病人在说些什么的缘故，所以就向他解释了一下。而他却是这样回答我的：

“我自然也感谢他们的好意，但是我们的命运并不是掌握在所谓的‘上帝’手里的。”

我是学医的人，当然知道现在的时代和过去自己研磨一点药草就要被判为渎神异端的时代完全两样，然而这样否定上帝的力量……不，抱歉，我没有和J.先生争辩，在当时的那个场合下……我感到那并不合适。

那之后我仍然在J.先生的身边工作，让自己尽量别去想我们在宗教信仰这方面的分歧。而J.先生也仍然尽着作为一名医生的全力，仿佛不知疲倦为何物一般。虽然他眼镜片后面的黑眼圈一天比一天重，但他仍然保持着沉着的步调和冷静的态度，不得不说，在那段时日里，跟着永远那么镇定自若、有条不紊的J.先生完成每一天的治疗工作，多少还是有些能让人感到安心的。

直到——直到有一天J.先生说自己似乎有些不太舒服。他觉得也许只是因为先前很少像这样忙碌的缘故，回旅馆去休息一夜就没事了。

可是第二天他并没有回到医院来。旅馆的一个差役送来了一张便条，上面写着的是“仍然不适。敬请见谅。”那字体虽然毋庸置疑是J.先生的手迹，但却不像先前那样端正有力，而似乎是在虚弱的状态下写出来的。这叫我感到相当不安，于是我连忙去把这件事报告了W.教授，然后赶去了J.先生居住的那家旅馆。

当旅馆的人为我打开J.先生房间的门时，J.先生仍然躺在床上休息——然而那根本不能算是休息：他对我的呼唤几乎没有任何反应，而且他的前额烫得吓人。

我在他们的帮助下把J.先生护送到了医院，但这次却并不是作为来协助治疗的医师，而是受了感染的病人。他的病症起得很急，我们也不知道他是什么时候被传染上那可怕的疾病的，甚至我自己作为他的助手，没有同时染病已经算是很幸运的事情了。

我并没有一直待在J.先生的身边照顾他。医院里仍然人满为患，任何一个医生因为遭到传染而失去工作能力都意味着其他人的任务会加重。在他……在他最后的那些日子里，我只在工作的间隙同他见了一次。

那时J.先生稍稍醒来了一点，在认出我的时候对我微笑了一下。

我……说实话，我很难过。

是的，这场斑疹伤寒受害者众多，我的同学和同事中也有好几位在工作中遭到了传染，然而J.先生……他在这里没有一个亲人，也没有一个朋友……W.教授算是吗？我算是吗？我不知道。

我问他是否需要我给他的家人写封信，他轻轻地摇了摇头。

于是我在说了一句“那么，祝您早日康复”之后便匆匆离开了。我不敢继续看着他那时的样子。我没法把那受着高烧折磨、面色憔悴、双眼深陷的人形和我那位矜持而细心的临时上司的形象联系到一起。

我是在一个星期之后听说J.先生故去的消息的。他在昏迷中断断续续念叨了一些什么——似乎是德语，谁也没能听懂——但始终没有真正清醒过来。至少，也许，没有知觉的死亡不会带来太大的痛苦——我只能希望如此。

我想要为J.先生的灵魂向上帝祈祷，但想到他在提及上帝时那——我该说是骄傲吗？的论调，又不知道我的愿望是否能得到上帝的垂听，或者会不会反倒叫J.先生自己对此感到不愉快。

……那么现在，您能告诉我，应当怎样去想、怎样去做么？

**Author's Note:**

> 说是Cultist Simulator的同人，但是也没有什么Mansus或者无形之术的元素。  
> 同样也和真实历史没有什么关系，完全没认真考据，基本上纯属架空口胡。  
> W.教授的原型（姑且这么说）是波兰医学家Rudolf Weigl，斑疹伤寒疫苗的发明者。我强行把这个故事放在波兰碰瓷这位医学家大概也是因为……我喜欢这样的一种情节：法师做不到的事情，最终被科学家以凡人的方式做到了。  
> 而至于情节本身，疏离世外的法师选择善良、选择人性、选择与世界站在一起，在我看来是非常值得敬重的。


End file.
